Cylindria
Cylindria is a brilliant pink Pac-Person. She's one of Pac-Man's best friends in 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'. Debuting in 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures' Cylindria will make her debut in the upcoming cartoon series 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'. On the sneak peak clip of the cartoon, She and Spiral both shouted "Protect the President!" just like President Spheros' bodyguards when they jump on him when Sir Cumference has an accident with one of his inventions. Cyli has a crush on Pac. Friends, family and allies Friends and allies Pacman and Spiral are not the only ones on Cylindria's side. Cylindria also has her own two allies. One of which is an odd-specified Pac-Ghost named Blossora and the other is the cutie monster Floatica. She also became friends with Kassie because she loves music and she likes Pop, 80's, J-Pop, and 90's. Cyli is also a very good friend to Kitty, Flip and Shooter. Family Along with her big sister Prima, Cylindria is raised by her mother Charlotte and her father Augustus. Pac-Man's Adventures in Pacatopia Cylindria appears as a minor character in 'Pac-Man's Adventures in Pacatopia' She is an 11-year-old Pac-Worlder who lives next door to Pac with her own parents Charlotte and Augustus and her big sister Prima. Power-ups Cyli has various transformations and power-ups so far. *'Rocket Cyli': When Cyli eats a red berry, She will have a red cape and rockets attached onto her boots that greatly increases speed. *'Witch Cyli': When Cyli eats a pink berry with yellow stars, she becomes Witch Cyli to cast spells and ride a magic broom. Of course she has Wizard Pac by her side. Crossovers W.I.T.C.H When it was time for a new team, Pac-Man's Aunt Spheria calls in Cylindria, Kassie, Kitty, Hannah, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde, Sue, Ai, and Glacie. Cylindria is the leader of the W.I.T.C.H team and the keeper of the Heart of the Kandrakar because she is a gothic Ms. Pac-Man in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. She has her long black hair tied in pigtails because she shows her belly button as she controls the power of darkness. She loves swimming with Inky because they're swimming friends when they're at the pool with Blinky, Pinky, Clyde, Sue, Ai, and Kassie. She also likes hearing Kassie on the radio because she is at the radio station and she's wearing a pink belly shirt with blue beamed eighth note on it while Cylindria is wearing a purple belly shirt. Cylindria happens to have a crush on Pacman because they really like hanging out anywhere in Pac-World, but Cylindria is also best friends with Spiral and Kassie. She also likes inviting Kassie, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde, Sue, and Ai to her slumber party at her dorm in W.I.T.C.H. Pac-Man. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Cylindria appears to be human with pink skin, pink eyes, and black hair with pink highlights. She wears a white crop top, black crop jacket, black shorts, pink and white striped socks, black boots with silver buckles, and red glasses. She happens to be showing her belly button. She wears a red bikini to the beach or at the pool because Pac-Girls show their belly buttons when they're in human world in Equestria Girls. Trivia * She has a huge crush on Pac-Man in the 'Ghostly Adventures' series. * She was born in 2006 in which it's the same year as Neesha. * In 'Pac-Man's Adventures in Pacatopia', She wears a pair of sunglasses over her eyes rather than wearing an ordinary pair of glasses on her eyes in 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'. Gallery Images of Cylindria PMATGA's Cylindria.png|Official 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures' artwork of Cylindria The 16 Young Pac-People (Part 1).jpg|In this picture, Cylindria is seen in between Pacman and Hannah Wizard Pac and Witch Cylindra vs. Jean.jpg|Wizard Pac and Witch Cyli taking Jean the Meanie Genie Crossovers Cylindria.png|Cylindria as she appears in W.I.T.C.H Cylindria - MLP - Equestria Girls style.png|Cylindria as she appears in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Cylindria red bikini.png|Cylindria wearing a red bikini for the summer External links *Pac-Man Wiki Entry on Cylindria *Cylindria in W.I.T.C.H. on deviantART Category:Lead Characters Category:Pac-Man Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pac-People Category:Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Characters Category:Allies Category:Females Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters Category:Young Pac-People Category:Minor 'Adventures in Pacatopia' Characters